


Slinky!

by asimaiyat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Multi, Threesome, clothing fetish, domme!Uhura, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/pseuds/asimaiyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota's sexy new dress brings out her more take-charge side. PWP with a side of character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinky!

Nyota wasn't what anyone would call a fashion victim, but every once in a while when she felt homesick she liked to watch holovids of the latest couture fashion shows back on earth. The vids reminded her of shopping with her friends in San Francisco, trying on far-fetched new fads just for a laugh and, every once in a while, picking up something pretty just for herself. Now that she had to wear a uniform every day, there was no need to go shopping, but for some reason that made her miss it just a little bit more.

As for Spock, he wasn't usually the sort of man who cared much about his girlfriend's wardrobe. She knew that he liked her dark, almond-shaped eyes and her bright smile, and her slender neck and collarbones, all of which were set off nicely by the neckline and color of her regulation uniform, and he had never so much as hinted that he'd like to see her in anything else. So she had been mildly surprised when, after she showed him one of her favorite holovids featuring designs in the newest synthetic "liquid polymer" fabrics, he had become extremely, as he would put it, "focused" on her for the rest of the evening. She was even more surprised when the crew stopped for just a few hours to explore the luxury markets in a new city they were visiting, and he returned with a ribbon-wrapped box from a high-fashion shop, containing exactly the dress she'd admired in the show. She had no idea how he'd found it, let alone how he had managed to pay for it without exploiting the Captain's innate interest in scantily-clad women. When she opened the box, it looked like he'd somehow taken the darkness out of space and wrapped it up for her; the fabric was a deep, inky blue-black, so slickly shiny that when she touched it she expected it to feel wet. Instead, it just felt -- well, it felt really, really good. 

Despite the captain's pointed suggestion that she show off her new dress for the rest of the crew, Nyota had waited for a free shift to go back to her quarters all by herself and try it on. She paired it with her highest-heeled boots (still technically regulation-approved), and stood in front of her full-length mirror admiring herself. Any jewelry at all would be too much, she decided immediately, but her ponytail had to go. She piled her hair on top of her head experimentally, but finally settled for wearing it loose, curling in little pools around her neck and shoulders. With her shiny black hair flowing down to her shoulders and her dress flowing over the planes of her body, she looked like one long, sleek waterfall. The dress had a high slit up the side, exposing her shapely legs, and a deep halter neck, highlighting her slender shoulders and back, and it clung snugly to the curve of her waist. Nyota hesitated for a moment before running a hand along her abdomen and down her hip in one long, smooth motion. She couldn't get over how smooth the fabric felt, both from the outside and the inside. Unable to resist, she slid her hand over her breasts, amazed by how the shiny material accentuated her curves with shadows and highlights in all the right places.

Of course, with her life, she'd never be able to wear this anywhere. Or maybe she would... she imagined herself at a glamorous gala event on some exotic planet, the conversation coming to a standstill as she glided into the room, Spock (himself in formal clothes, of course) following with his big, warm hand on the small of her back. She'd be introduced, in standard, to a foreign dignitary from some obscure, long-forgotten planet, and when she gave a shallow curtsy and told him how pleased she was to meet him, in his own rare and incredibly difficult language, no one in the vicinity would be able to stop themselves from staring. She'd hear the whispers echoing through the crowd -- _"who is that brilliant creature?" "That Vulcan is a lucky man!" "She can't possibly have come with the same delegation as Kirk and McCoy!"_ And then she and Spock would move through the crowd to the dance floor, and she'd press herself against him as they swayed together, letting her eyes close as the warmth of his hands on her body become the entirety of her world...

Nyota was so engrossed in fantasy that she barely heard the _whoosh_ sound of the door opening. She did, though, hear the quiet, feminine voice behind her whispering " _whoa_."

"Gaila? Oh God, I forgot you were coming over. I bet I look silly, playing dress-up like a little girl..."

"Um. Silly. Yeah. Nyota, uh... may I please... " Gaila faltered for a second, the first time Nyota had ever heard her do such a thing. She had switched out her red Engineering uniform for a white tank top and loose workout pants, her hair was tied back, and Nyota thought she was carrying her head a little lower than usual, her body language strangely altered. "May I... touch it?"

"Go ahead! It's one of those new synthetics that just barely count as solid. Don't you think it looks like a waterfall?" She angled her shoulders a couple of different ways to show off how the dress reflected light. Gaila watched with something like... reverence? At first Nyota was just confused, because of the two of them, she was the more reserved, diplomatic one, and Gaila was the one who'd ask about your favorite sexual position before she asked about your home town. To see her lowering her eyes and lifting one tentative green hand to brush her fingertips against the dress's halter strap... it didn't make sense at all until she murmured "You look like royalty... really _kinky_ royalty." 

"Oh," Nyota replied, faux-disinterested. "This is a fetish thing for you? You want to call me Mistress Uhura, or is Lieutenant still good enough?"

"I wouldn't say it's a fetish, exactly. I just... really sort of want to worship you in that. Especially since you brought out the fuck-me boots." Big pale eyes danced. "I... I promise I'll make you feel really good?"

"Oh," Nyota said again, not blushing exactly, just a little flustered. Nobody had offered her something like that before -- Spock, like most of her previous boyfriends, obviously adored her but preferred to take charge in the bedroom. It had always felt good to let someone else take over, but lately she'd been curious about other possibilities. So while she'd turned down Gaila's propositions many times back at the Academy, this one suddenly seemed kind of appealing. If only... "There's just one little detail. Spock bought me this dress. I don't think he'd appreciate me fooling around in it with somebody else."

Gaila shrugged, a little frown twisting her mouth. "At least half of him is a heterosexual human male. He won't mind."

"It would be so rude to start without him, though." Nyota laughed, not bothering to hide the sharp edge of nerves. Later on, she would not be able to pinpoint the moment when she stopped just messing with her friend's head and started taking this as a real possibility. She glanced at the digital calendar on the wall, and then at the chronometer. "Spock has the Delta shift off today, so he should be here in about twenty minutes. Maybe I should just keep you in your place until he arrives..." She reached into her underwear drawer and pulled out the pair of sturdy leather handcuffs that she and Spock had purchased after a couple of failed experiments with the Starfleet regulation ones. Gaila's jaw dropped, which was sort of viscerally satisfying, and at that moment Nyota decided that she was definitely going through with this, at least until Spock came in and gave her his best "Not to show any signs of shock or confusion but ... what the fuck?" look, and they'd all have a good laugh about it in the morning, and Gaila would never tease her about being repressed again. It was a sound plan.

Enjoying the serious-business sound her heels made as she crossed the floor, Nyota led her friend over to the neatly-made double bed and shot her a look that said _you're still playing along, right?_ Gaila just hopped onto the bed and held her wrists above her head, without even being asked. As Nyota fastened the cuffs, she had to admit to herself that it was maybe a bit of a power trip -- she could see how it might be fun to play this role. Gaila positively twinkled, her body relaxed like she didn't even care what happened next. Which was good, because Nyota wasn't entirely sure what that might be. While her left brain played catch-up, she placed her hands on her hips and reminded herself of the sleek texture she was glistening with. Semi-consciously she shifted into singing posture, lifting her chest high and proud.

"Okay. You stay put -- er, never mind -- and I'm going to have a drink."

"That sounds like a great plan!"

She wasn't sure if Gaila's endorsement in this situation ought to reassure her, but it did, as did the bottle of only-technically-contraband American lager she retrieved from her mini-fridge. She drank straight from the slender neck of the bottle, tilting her head back but not letting her eyes leave Gaila's smiling face. After a couple of gulps, she crossed the floor crisply ( _click click click_ , said her boots) to sit cross-legged at the edge of the bed, regarding Gaila with an amused smirk. She let her free hand trace one rounded hip, not quite a grope, but not a friendly sort of pat, either.

"Have you ever done this before?" Gaila asked.

"You mean, with a woman? You know I have."

"I mean, being dominant."

"Nope. You okay with being a test case?"

"Why, I'd be honored." She giggled, and the way she relaxed into the cuffs and looked up at Nyota with dreamy eyes reinforced just how out-of-control things felt at the moment. _Spock will be here in ten minutes,_ she reminded herself. _Everyone will laugh, and I can have some time to think before trying this again._ Her hand played against the side of Gaila's waist, and she gave a ticklish gasp that dissolved into more laughter, her stomach fluttering like a kite. _With her. I'll have to try this again with her._

Just as Nyota's willpower started to feel strained, the door _whooshed_ open, and Spock... just stood there. For a minute she thought she'd have to explain to random passersby why she had a tied-up engineer in her quarters, but fortunately, her boyfriend finally had the sense to enter the room and let the door close behind him.

"Nyota..."

"It isn't her fault! We were just joking around, and I. Um. She wasn't going to do anything even though I think she wanted to, because -- "

"There is no need to apologize. Nyota, you look _regal._ I assume that Gaila was admiring the effect?"

"Thanks. It was just a little game --"

"You can join in! If you want, I mean," Gaila cut in. Nyota bit her lip to keep from laughing, but Spock surprised her yet again by crossing the room in a few quick strides and placing the warm pads of his fingers against her chin, inviting her to stand and kiss him. She let her body follow his movement, but turned her face away by maybe a few arcseconds, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Some of those clothes are going to have to go."

Without even an answering eyebrow, Spock slipped his blue tunic over his head and draped it over the nearest chair, his black undershirt following it there. "Very well. I will await further instructions." She recognized a playful spark in his eyes that almost mirrored the twinkle in Gaila's. It was a bit disconcerting, both of them just waiting there good-naturedly for her to figure out what to do with them.

"Okay, Sugar." Not that she'd normally attempt pet names with Spock, but it felt right in context. "I'd like to see you touching her. Make her feel good."

Spock obeyed immediately, and knelt beside Gaila on the bed. His dark eyes focused on her face, trying to read her signals, but evidently nonverbal communication didn't tell him what he wanted to know. "Lieutenant Gaila, did you intend to share this... encounter with me as well as with Nyota?"

Gaila laughed, high and bright. "I didn't know what to expect! But yes. You're certainly invited, big guy."

"And you have discussed limits?"

"Not yet. But basically, I like to be played with, but nothing too rough, okay? You can bite, but don't leave bruises." She winked at Spock, making Nyota laugh at the absurdity of the gesture. "And if I don't get to go down on Nyota at some point, I might cry."

"We'll see about that." Nyota had, by this point, given up on keeping a straight face. She was just having too much fun. "Get on top of her." She watched with fascination as Spock quietly followed her instructions. "Kiss her neck, the way you kiss mine."

Nyota loved Spock's mouth, the surprising firmness and heat of his kisses. It looked like Gaila did, too, arching her neck so that her red curls spilled back against the bed, making a little high-pitched whimpering sound as he applied his teeth to the curve of her throat. It was quite a thing to watch, and she thought she might just stand there and _observe_ and stroke the smooth fabric against her clit for a while -- but that lasted for just a minute before Spock moved his long hand down from Gaila's hair to tease and tweak her left nipple, and the sound she made was just too much to take without climbing into bed with them and kissing her deep, nipping gently at her pretty coral lips. Gaila squirmed and arched into the cuffs as the two of them teased her, trading fierce little bites with long, slow caresses, their hands sometimes meeting along the way. When Nyota felt Spock's hot hand against hers, she deliberately dragged her fingernails against his sensitive skin, eliciting quiet gasps that made Gaila giggle with mischief.

Finally, Nyota looked appraisingly at Gaila's face, her fluttering eyes and evergreen-flushed cheeks and hair starting to mat with sweat, and decided that it was time to give her a break. She propped herself up on her left elbow and trailed her right hand down between Gaila's legs, feeling the soaked lace of her panties where Spock had already pulled down her pants to knead at her thighs. Now he wrapped his arms loosely around Gaila's shoulders, limiting her movements as Nyota slipped her hand under the panties and touched her the way she was used to touching herself, no teasing, just applying the right amount of pressure in the right places, fingers slipping easily against her wet skin. Nyota was a little surprised and a lot turned on to realize that Gaila hadn't shaved or trimmed, and the dense, springy curls tangled in her fingers. She pressed firmly between the plump folds of flesh that concealed her clit, stroking around and against it in four-four, quickstep time. Gaila came hard, soaking Nyota's fingertips and clenching her own hands into fists around the headboard, her wide eyes blinking hard, and Nyota just kept going, pushing for the aftershocks as Gaila's gasps gave way to exhausted little whines.

As Nyota watched her face, she saw Spock licking and nipping at her ear, maybe murmuring words that were lost under her unmuffled cries of delight. Nyota imagined that he was saying the things that he usually whispered to her -- how pleasing her sounds and reactions were, how remarkably beautiful she was like this. Soon, though, he stopped, and placed his hand over Nyota's. "If you prefer, I could take over from here." A look passed between the two of them, and maybe there was something to all of this Vulcan mind-bonding stuff she had read about, because they seemed to instantly be on the same page. Gaila watched with curiosity as Spock moved aside -- replacing Nyota's hand with his own -- while Nyota pulled herself up into a kneeling position, hitching up her slit skirt around her shifting hips as she moved. She looked into Gaila's fluttering eyes for a second, about to ask permission before seeing it written all over her sweat-shiny face. Gaila's tongue flicked out for half a second to lip her lips, and Nyota took the cue and straddled her face, settling her weight into her thighs and arching back a little to maintain eye contact, watching Gaila watching her with adoration and hunger.

"Come on, girlfriend," Nyota breathed over a giddy little laugh, but before Gaila set herself to her task, she turned her attention for a moment to Spock, who had dismounted from the bed and was removing the rest of his clothes.

"Condoms -- in my bag --" she managed. Out of the corner of Nyota's eye, she saw Spock reaching for the gym bag on the floor, but her attention was quickly recaptured by the tip of Gaila's tongue darting into the crease of her thigh, her breath hot and fast. Nyota let out a little gasp, and she heard an _mmmmmm_ sound from between her legs as Gaila lifted her head and went to work, licking into the folds of her labia, chasing trickles of wetness back to their source. Encouraged by the happy sounds Gaila was making, Nyota let herself grind a little into her face, sinking one hand into the disarrayed curls around her head.

Nyota was so wrapped up in Gaila's attentions that it took her a second to process what was happening as she felt a warm, solid body pressing against her back. Spock embraced her from behind, bringing one hand up to cup her breast and stroke the sensitive underside with the pads of his fingers, the soft pressure translating through the fabric of her dress into something fantastically dirty, laying against her stomach just above her hipbone, not really holding her, just resting against her. She bucked her hips involuntarily as Gaila found her clit and sucked hard, her teeth just grazing at the edges. "Oh _God_ ," she almost whimpered, Spock's fingers tweaking her nipple just as Gaila managed to find the perfect angle to draw her _in_ with that hot little mouth, and as she pushed back she could feel the heat of Spock's erection against the small of her back, waiting. Her body arced backward, but Spock supported her, not controlling her movements, just keeping her from falling as she gave herself over to pleasure building at her core, her strong thighs trembling at the effort of keeping herself upright.

Gaila took a break from sucking on Nyota's clit for a moment -- Nyota couldn't quite suppress the octave-spanning whimper -- to lick at her inner thighs, allowing her just a moment to feel the cool air on her wet pussy before -- _fuck!_ When the hot, wet pressure returned, that was it, she was done for. She swore in a couple of languages and let Spock's hands be the only thing keeping her upright as Gaila rode out the entire length of her orgasm, not stopping until it was starting to actually hurt a little.

When Gaila finally pulled back, she murmured "okay," and Spock eased Nyota down to the bed, letting her nestle in between the two of them. She noted, in the sort of floating post-coital place in her head where everything is funny, that she was the only one of them who was still fully-dressed, her black shiny dress slightly mussed but more or less as good as new. She even still had her boots on. The mental image made her smile, like she'd transformed into some kind of dominatrix superhero. Gaila looked her up and down with a sleepy smile, looking kind of stoned. "You are so damn hot, N," she murmured.

"Back at you," she replied. "And you, too, Mister." She turned her attention to Spock, and realized as she nestled against the still-tense lines of his body that in all the excitement, he hadn't gotten to come yet. "Do we have some unfinished business here?"

Gaila's eyes followed Nyota's. "Ooh, I un-volunteer. I'm exhausted."

"Then it's just you and me, baby." Nyota stretched out like a cat, in no hurry at all, before pulling herself back up to her knees and straddling Spock, one hand entwining with his on the mattress to symbolically hold him down, her skirt pooling around him and hiding their points of contact from view. She didn't think she could handle much more stimulation herself, so she reached beneath the skirt to find his cock and wrap her hand firmly around it, already rock-hard within the lubricated condom Gaila had provided, and stroked back and forth, her eyes locked on his.

"Spock?" she inquired, in a version of her usual teasing voice that was so rough and low that she barely recognized it.

"Yes, Nyota?" His voice was halting, like he was reluctant to divert his attention from the physical sensation. She knew that he'd always loved her hands.

"What made you decide to buy me this dress?" She smiled as she watched his face, revealing only subtle signs of how undone he was -- a flutter of eyelashes, a twitch of his mouth. She let herself play with him a little, tracing her fingertips over the seams of the head of his cock.

"I believed -- I believed that you would appreciate it."

She grinned at that. Making Spock stutter was an accomplishment, and a turn-on that she couldn't ignore even after one brain-breaking orgasm. She shifted her weight into her thighs, ignoring the complaints of her muscles as she slipped her other hand under the dress to lazily stroke her own clit. "I do appreciate it. And?"

"And... I had entertained fantasies of you wearing it. Of touching you -- _adoring_ you -- " His voice was almost as level as ever, but breathy, almost weak.

"Of submitting to me?" She raised one eyebrow, a habit that she'd probably picked up from him, and twisted her palm around his shaft, increasing the pressure not quite enough to hurt. His cock twitched in her hand.

"Yes," he practically gasped. She eased up a little on her strokes, leaning down so that she was almost close enough to kiss him, negotiating the difficult balance. Strands of her hair fell into his face, but he made no move to brush them away.

She dropped her voice to a whisper: "And is it as good as you imagined?"

"Yes -- yes, it is." _God_ his voice was sexy like that, all broken and desperate. She realized that he was waiting without her even telling him to, and damn, if this really was some kind of mind-bonding she never wanted to go without it again. She tried to keep control over her own voice, keep it light and teasing, while she pumped his cock hard and simultaneousy rubbed her thumb into her swollen clit. "Can you do something for me, Spock?'

"Whatever you ask --" Spock couldn't even complete a sentence, and that was it, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Can you come for me?"

His self-control must have been pretty amazing, because his orgasm was practically instantaneous, and she could tell he was coming hard despite the understated signs of it on his face -- the slight arch of his neck, the closing of his eyes, his teeth just beginning to bite into his lower lip. From far away, Nyota heard Gaila sigh with delight as she looked on, but she was only aware of it for a second before her own orgasm overtook her completely and she gave up on holding her balance, collapsing face-first against Spock's shoulder. He took her in his arms, gently, as the two of them rode it out together, Gaila watching in reverent silence. Time passed; that was about as much as Nyota was aware of. It might have been one minute, or maybe twenty.

"Oh, damn," was the first thing Nyota said when she resumed normal brain function, "You're still cuffed, aren't you? That's gotta be getting sore." She shook her head a little to clear it, and took stock of the situation -- Spock lying half-awake with the barely-there smile of a contented cat, Gaila sweaty and mostly-naked and handcuffed and still kind of staring at the two of them like you'd look at a meteor shower that only happens once in a hundred years, and herself, muscles sore, mind drifting, dress now utterly soiled and needing a strong cycle in the sonic washer, boots, incredibly, still on. Every part of her was going to feel this on her next shift -- as she stood up to pick up the handcuff keys off the bedside table and release Gaila from her bondage, she was already feeling it. "I never want to walk again. _Especially_ in heels."

"Now that makes me worry about you," Gaila laughed. She rolled her shoulders, waking up the stiff muscles of her arms.

"In a healthy human, muscle stiffness of this nature should abate within two days at maximum," Spock murmured without opening his eyes. Gaila tossed her sweaty tank top at him, but it landed harmlessly in the middle of the bed. Nyota took another gulp of the half-finished beer that she'd left on the table, and -- finally -- pulled the dress up over her head. While she sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped her boots, she glanced at the chronometer.

"Who's got the next shift?"

"Me," said Gaila.

"You've got... about twenty-five minutes."

"Shit!" She hopped out of bed as if she'd just sat down to read for a minute, and started collecting the clothes that she'd dropped in various places.

"Gaila... since Communications and Engineering both wear red uniforms, and you and Nyota are roughly similar in size, it would be more efficient for you to simply shower here and borrow a uniform from Nyota. I cannot imagine that she would object."

Gaila laughed. "Sorry, but engineering is not a job for miniskirts. Although if you want, next time I can be the one who gets to dress up." Her face turned slightly more serious. "Y'all are up for a next time, right?"

"I would not object to such an arrangement."

"Let me have a little recovery time, and we'll talk." Nyota smiled. "We'll definitely talk."

Gaila gave Nyota a quick hug, gym bag hanging from one hand, and sort of patted Spock on the chest, not bothering to try to move an immovable object. "See you guys really soon!" she exclaimed as the door _whooshed_ open and she jogged out.

Nyota and Spock exchanged a look in the now oddly silent room.

"So, that was.. that was all okay, right?'

"I have never seen you enjoying yourself so completely." Spock reached out to her with one arm, and she lay down next to him, finally just feeling his warm skin against her own. "So, yes, I believe the experiment was successful."

 _Experiment?_ She laughed out loud into the hollow of his shoulder, but couldn't manage to put what was so funny into words -- or maybe it was just that everything was funny, and strange, and new. She pulled a sheet up over them, enjoying the contrast between Spock's body heat and the cool, crisp fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has an alternate title: "Captain, would it be possible for me to receive my pay in advance in order to purchase for her a form-fitting dress of highly reflective material?"   
> (easter egg for the browncoats out there.)


End file.
